


Disappear in the night

by rinnn0911



Category: Psycho-Pass, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnn0911/pseuds/rinnn0911
Summary: · 咒术回战与心理测量者(Psycho pass)的综漫文· 心理测量者世界观，有引用一些咒回名场面· ooc归我，文笔不好之处请见谅· 近未来咒回，没有诅咒· 全文4.8k本篇summary：虎杖悠仁被五条悟告知自己即将被判死刑。五条悟为了更了解虎杖悠仁体内究竟是什么东西而擅自决定当起虎杖悠仁的监护人。
Kudos: 6





	Disappear in the night

“就是因为——你要被判死刑了。”  
五条悟的话轻飘飘的，却重重的击在虎杖悠仁的鼓膜上。  
虎杖悠仁脑海一片空白，对这突如其来的噩耗做不出任何反应。他藏在被子下的脚趾蜷缩着，没有人看见。  
五条悟看出了少年此刻慌张不安的情绪。  
“我……我不清楚为什么会被判死刑。请你告诉我。”  
坐在床上的少年下意识地抓紧手里纯白的床单，这或许是少年强压内心恐惧时的表现。  
闻言，五条悟从身后的枪套中掏出了支配者，瞄准了虎杖悠仁。  
“我本不想对你用枪，不好意思。”五条悟漂亮的蓝眸闪过一抹亮绿色，重叠的颜色使他的眼眸看起来更加清澈，“这是测量你的犯罪系数最快的方法。”  
“没事。”虎杖悠仁镇定地回答道。  
他对自己的色相和犯罪指数一直以来都很有自信。毕竟自打他开始做色相检测以来，每一次的检测结果都是符合国家标准的，也从来没有出现色相被污染的情况。  
「犯罪系数低于30，非执行对象。扳机将被锁定。」  
果然是这样。  
“看见了吧，支配者对你起不了反应。”五条悟边说着边把支配者放回身后的枪套里，“你的犯罪系数很低，放心吧。”  
虎杖悠仁的心头大石被放了下来，“那我的死刑……”  
“不——行——”  
五条悟往前走几步，凑近虎杖悠仁，“你还是个危险人物哦。”  
“为什么？”虎杖悠仁不解道，“我的犯罪系数没有问题，为什么我还要待在这里啊？”  
“你是真的不知道呢。”  
五条悟突然把脸凑近，虎杖悠仁吓了一跳，下意识地往后退了退。  
五条悟把墨镜稍微往下滑，露出那双藏在镜片后的蓝眸。  
蓝色的瞳孔映着虎杖悠仁略为不安的神情，还有那颗因为紧张而上下滑动的喉结。  
“没关系，我来告诉你吧。”  
五条悟往后退，靠在纯白的墙上，伸出戴着智慧型手表的手并按了一个键，有关昨天虎杖悠仁居住的公寓警报器被拉响后发生的所有事情以及相关报告全都浮现在暗绿色的屏幕上。  
“你居住的公寓，昨天被拉响了色相浑浊的警告。经过监视器监视的画面确定色相浑浊来源是位于你的家。而那时你家里只有你一个人，对吧。”  
“是的……但我昨天没有听见警报器的声音啊？照理来说，响得那么厉害，应该听得见吧。”  
没听见警报器的声音？  
五条悟听了虎杖悠仁的话，虽然心生疑惑，但还是继续说下去。  
“那时候赶到现场的除了我和另外一位执行官，还有一位警校实习生，目前是在刑事课实习。”五条悟顿了顿，“那时，我和你有一小段的争执。这之后，执行官使用支配者瞄准你时你的犯罪系数，也已经记录在案。”  
话说至此，五条悟把夏油杰的报告其中一部分显示给虎杖悠仁看。  
“支配者所给出的数据是，你的犯罪指数已经超过700，是必须立刻处决的高危份子。”  
虎杖悠仁仿佛被一颗震撼弹给震住了，久久不能回过神来。  
自从他开始做色相检测开始，色相就没有浑浊过，犯罪系数也从来没有超过30。但眼前这个监视官却说昨晚在他失去意识的那段时间里，他的犯罪系数超过了700？  
“不可能的，我的犯罪系数……”虎杖悠仁开始慌了，抓住床单的手越攥越紧，“刚才不是还测过一次吗？这么高的犯罪系数不可能一夜之间全都消失不见……”  
如果是普通的潜在犯，犯罪系数降至标准以内还是可以的，但也不可能在短时间降至最低标准，这些情况都因人而异。  
而超过700的犯罪系数，别说降至标准以内了，连稍微下降几个数字都不知道能不能办到。  
毕竟，能拥有这么高犯罪系数的潜在犯，内心已经扭曲得快要丧失人性了。  
“什么嘛——何止是一夜之间消失不见呢。”五条悟轻笑道，“是在一瞬间哦。”  
五条悟说罢，接着又把自己的报告其中一部分显示给虎杖悠仁，“这是我写的哦——你看看，‘潜在犯虎杖悠仁的犯罪系数在一瞬间从超过700下降到了低于30’，还附上了支配者的检测数据哦，虽然这个数据资料不是我的。”  
在一瞬间，犯罪系数形成一个极端的对比，无论是谁都无法接受，也无法确认其危险性。  
人总是特别害怕未知的事物。  
但五条悟是个例外。  
“所以，这下你清楚了吗？”五条悟关闭显示屏，“在你失去意识的时候，你的犯罪系数是很高的。”  
“我失去意识的时候，没有什么奇怪的举动吗？”  
虎杖悠仁想破脑袋也想不明白自己为什么会这样，他只能向离自己最靠近也比自己更清楚的五条悟提出疑问。  
五条悟却被这突如其来的问题给噎住了。  
他想起了虎杖悠仁脸上那不寻常的纹身，和那双多出来的位于眼角下方的眼睛。  
五条悟望向虎杖悠仁，看见了他眼角下方的两道疤痕。  
“关于这个嘛……”五条悟走向床边，居高临下地望着虎杖悠仁，“的确有呢。”  
虎杖悠仁盯着五条悟，等待他说出下一句话。  
“对于你的不寻常举动嘛……这份诊断报告还没有出来。但我听到的是，上头打算把你暂时诊断为双重人格呢。”  
“双重人格？”  
“嗯哼。第一，你无法回忆起你失去意识时所做过的事情。第二，你失去意识时的所作所为，可以由犯罪系数得知并不是出自你本意。”五条悟顿了顿，“但是呢，就这些情报而言，并不能把你诊断为真正的双重人格，也还不能完全消除你对社会的威胁呢。”  
听到这里，虎杖悠仁的心再次高高悬起。  
“……除了死刑，我还有其他的路吗？”  
望着一脸迷茫的少年，五条悟想起了昨天伏黑惠对他说的话。  
“是私人请求，所以请想想办法。”  
虽然五条悟不知道昨天在他和夏油杰赶到现场前他和虎杖悠仁有过什么接触，但五条悟答应的事情，是绝对会做到的。  
“嗯嗯，有的哦！”五条悟打了个响指，“你有两条路可以选择，第一，明天执行死刑；第二，今天之前做西比拉职业匹配测试，来当我的实习生，实习毕业后你就可以当执行官。”  
“真的可以吗？”  
虎杖悠仁感到惊讶，他从没想到自己到了这个地步还有第二条路可以选择。  
望向眼前这个比自己高大的银发男人，虎杖悠仁在他身上找到了此刻的自己最需要的东西。  
是希望。  
“嗯——可以哦。”五条悟伸出食指，“所以你的决定是——？虎杖悠仁同学？”  
“我选第二条路。”  
虎杖悠仁毫不犹豫地答道。

五条悟坐在矫正设施外的长椅，给夜蛾正道打了一通电话。  
“喂，局长，是我啦。”  
“跟虎杖悠仁交涉得如何。”  
夜蛾正道的声音从智慧型手表里传出，虽然夹着通话的电音，却不失一点威严。  
“我让他去做西比拉的职业匹配测试了哦。”  
五条悟漫不经心的回答，换来的是电话那头的夜蛾正道愤怒的批评，“不是只让你和他交代死刑的事项吗？为什么要擅自决定？”  
“局长，如果是因为上头会找你的麻烦就冲我发脾气的话，那就大可不必了吧。”五条悟也一改以往的轻松语调，严肃了起来，“上头那边我会解释的，报告今晚之前发给你，我会全权负责这件案子。”  
“你能拿什么来担保？五条悟。”  
“我对他体内的东西有兴趣。让我稍微观察他，说不定可以发现比免罪体质更有趣的事情呢。”  
五条悟的嘴角扬起弧度，强烈的求知欲让他不惜任何代价也要弄清楚虎杖悠仁体内的是什么东西。  
“……我真是受够你了，五条悟。报告今晚记得发给我。”  
“谢谢局长——”  
五条悟笑着挂了电话后，脸色又恢复了方才的那般阴暗。  
夏油杰走到五条悟身边，就瞧见他那难看的脸色。  
“悟。”  
“啊，杰。”五条悟抬头看向来者，“我要赶回去写报告了。”  
“唔，真稀奇，你居然会主动要写报告呢。”夏油杰笑了笑，“那小鬼呢，现在如何了？”  
“还不是因为他。”五条悟虽然嘴上这么说，脸上的阴霾却消散了几分，“不过，或许可以知道一些有趣的东西呢。”  
“我瞧也是。”  
五条悟双手垫在脑后，修长的腿踏着小碎步，与夏油杰并肩往停车场走去。  
“杰，你觉得我要用什么理由才可以让上头同意对虎杖悠仁的缓刑？”  
“还能用什么理由，你当那小鬼的监护人不就好了吗？”  
五条悟怔了怔，然后笑了。  
“这什么烂理由啊，我看起来很适合吗？”  
“不如你说说，还有什么理由呢？”

五条悟和夏油杰往车子停泊的方向走去。  
当五条悟正想打开车门时，来电铃声适时的响了起来。  
五条悟停下开车门的动作，“喂。”  
电话那头很快响起了熟悉的声音，“喂？是五条监视官吗？我是虎杖悠仁。”  
五条悟有些意外，他本就有预感虎杖悠仁会联系他，但没想到会这么快。  
“唔，悠仁。打给我有什么事吗？”  
“那个……我下午会去做西比拉系统的职业匹配测试了。但是，我有一个要求……”  
“什么要求？”  
“虽然知道不太可能，但我想晚上出一趟门，五条监视官可以帮帮我吗？”  
“去哪里？你现在这个状态可不能随意出门哦。”  
“去殡仪馆。”电话那头的虎杖悠仁顿了顿，“那个……我爷爷今天晚上就被安排火化了，作为他的家属一定要到场，不能缺席……”  
“好吧，我帮你想办法哦！”

夜晚，殡仪馆内。  
虎杖悠仁在爷爷的牌位前叩拜后，站起身准备离开。  
“好了吗？悠仁。”五条悟站在不远处看着向自己走过来的少年，问道。  
“嗯，已经好了。”虎杖悠仁点点头，“谢谢你，五条监视官。”  
“没事哦。”五条悟笑了笑，对这个礼貌的孩子心生好感，“因为我现在是悠仁的监护人了，所以以后你去哪里都需要通报我，我也必须跟着你哦。”  
“好。”虎杖悠仁笑了笑，“对了，五条监视官，测试的结果明天才会出来，如果我的结果不符合的话，是不是就必须被判死刑了呢？”  
“不会的，悠仁一定会合格的。”  
不知为何，五条悟信誓旦旦的说出这句话。  
没有人给他任何的保证虎杖悠仁一定会通过西比拉系统的职业匹配测试，并取得一个好的结果。  
这是五条悟自己给自己的保证。  
“嗯！我也希望可以合格。”虎杖悠仁把五条悟的话当成是在安慰他，“那么接下来请多指教了，五条监视官。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈！”五条悟笑了笑，“好的，悠仁同学。”  
五条悟其实并不知道自己为什么要笑，或许是为了缓和气氛吧。  
就这样，在测试结果还没出来的时候，两人的约定就已经产生了。

两人走出殡仪馆，往矫正设施走去。  
五条悟不打算搭车前往，而是选择步行回去。  
他有个计划，想要碰碰运气看能不能行。  
走到红绿灯前，两人不约而同停下脚步，五条悟率先开口打破了沉默。  
“悠仁，有办法让第二人格出来吗？”  
“诶？”虎杖悠仁对于五条悟这没来由的请求感到有些疑惑，“我还没试过呢。可是……他不是很危险吗，叫出来不会有什么风险吧？”  
“没事的。有我在呢。”五条悟用拇指指了指自己，“我是最强的。”  
红灯转成了绿灯两人随着其他行人迈出了步子，向街道的另一边走去。  
“作为你的监护人，我有必要了解一下他的危险性。”  
“嗯，好吧。”  
虽然虎杖悠仁有些担心，但这是作为监视官和自己监护人的五条悟提出的要求，他只好答应了。  
语毕，五条悟把虎杖悠仁带到一处位于监视器死角的废弃工厂里。  
“悠仁，在这里试试吧。”  
五条悟站在距离虎杖悠仁两米以外的地方，双手插在口袋里说道。  
“嗯……”  
虎杖悠仁有些不安的答道。  
我体内，真的有什么东西在沉睡吗？  
这么想着，他再度失去了意识。  
就在虎杖悠仁快晕倒在地的前一秒，他一个激灵，重新稳住身子，站了起来。  
“我以为是谁，又是你啊，六眼小哥。”  
脸上的纹身再次慢慢浮现，眼角下的那双眼睛也出现了。  
“我不是什么六眼小哥哦。”五条悟故作轻松地答道，“倒是你，为什么要依附在悠仁的身上。”  
“你应该稍微看得出来吧？不要浪费你的才能啊。”  
看得出来？五条悟不解。  
“虎杖悠仁”说着的同时，一个箭步冲上前，与五条悟对视。  
蓝眸映着对方丑陋而扭曲的面庞，五条悟一个闪身躲过了对方的攻击，“我很强哦，不需要你提醒。”  
五条悟边说着边在对方肚子上踢了一腿，“说吧，你是谁？为什么要依附在虎杖悠仁身上？”  
对方被五条悟踢飞，在三米外的地方重新稳住了脚跟，“有意思，你不害怕我。”  
这句话是陈述句，并不是疑问句。  
“我为什么要害怕你。”  
五条悟冲上前，在对方还未反应过来时拍了一掌。  
对方被这突如其来的一个掌声惊住了，但很快他就扯出一个极其诡异的笑容，重新向五条悟发起攻击。  
我的猫骗也起不了作用？这人的精神力很坚定嘛。  
有意思。  
五条悟这么想道，一边躲开对方的攻击，一边寻找对方的破绽，准备下手。  
“你不对劲。”对方笑着说出这句话，竟有几分可怖，“你不怕我。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈！”五条悟仰天大笑，“是不是觉得我很难对付呢？”  
语毕，五条悟凑近对方的耳边，小声吐出两个字。  
“离开。”  
随后，在对方的后颈砍了一掌。  
虎杖悠仁的身体突然软了下来，脸上的纹身消失不见，眼睛也都闭上了。  
五条悟扶住失去意识的虎杖悠仁，笑了笑。  
他推了推鼻梁上的墨镜，扛着虎杖悠仁消失在夜色中。

Tbc


End file.
